jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Made in Heaven
Made in Heaven'' (メイド・イン・ヘヴン Meido in Hevun), first known as '''Stairway to Heaven' in the Weekly Shonen Jump serialization, is the evolution of C-Moon. It is also Enrico Pucci's final Stand in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Appearance/Personality Made in Heaven takes the appearance of a man fused onto the front end of a two-legged horse resembling a white-clad centaur. It has multiple clocks over it's body, possibly signifying it's mastery over time acceleration. Unlike it's previous incarnations it does not have the "GACT" symbols, it is unknown that it has a personality or not. Abilities *'Time Acceleration': Claimed by Dio Brando to be the ultimate stand, Made in Heaven has the ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon and possibly the entire universe. As gravity changes, Made in Heaven is able to speed up the flow of time while preventing any living being from catching up, with the exception of its user, Enrico Pucci, and essentially God. It should be noted that while time speeds up for all non-living processes, the biological clocks of the people themselves do not and still remain the same as if time has not accelerated. To those fighting it's user, He would appear like he is constantly moving even as he is standing still. *'Universal Reset': As time continues to travel, the universe will hit the vanishing point, and a new universe will be created where everything repeats itself accordingly to "fate". The stand's user may then alter the characteristics of the universe and the fates of the people in the recreated universe and create the perfect world they desire. Anyone that is killed by this stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute, though Pucci states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. The fates of the people cannot change unless Pucci himself performs some action that changes them, though Pucci cannot control how his actions change the fates of others. Also, despite being able to speed up time and move at incredible speeds, the user of the stand is not invincible while doing so. Accelerated time will not enable the user of the stand to regenerate from his injuries, though it will enable blood to clot faster. Moreover, Pucci was injured by breathing in too high a concentration of oxygen when Weather Report increased the oxygen concentration in Emporio Alniño's ghost room, perhaps due to his rate of breathing increasing as a side effect of his ability to keep up with the accelerated time. When the user of the stand is killed, the universe resets again into an alternate timeline. Finally, the stand has retained some of Dio's ability to see into stopped time, as Pucci seemed to be aware of when Jotaro Kujo had stopped time to try and catch him. Gallery 91546109eaf110327d50b0955865712a.jpg|C-Moon evolves MadeinHeaven.png|Made in Heaven PucciandStH.jpg|Enrico Pucci and Made in Heaven StHEffects.jpg|Made in Heaven Time Acceleration effects StHUniversalReset.jpg|Made in Heaven Universal Reset StHKillsJotaroandHermes.jpg|Made in Heaven kills Jotaro Kujo and Hermes Costello MadeInHeaven ASB.jpg|Made in Heaven as it appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *The original name of this stand was based on the song Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin, but later in the tankōbon release, it was changed to Made in Heaven, the name of a single by Freddie Mercury and an album by Queen. The reason for this was probably that Made in Heaven, with such lines as: :I'm taking my ride with destiny Willing to play my part Living with painful memories Loving with all my heart or :When stormy weather comes around It was made in heaven When sunny skies break through behind the clouds I wish it could last forever, :fits the story of Part VI more than Stairway to Heaven does. *The stand's appearance may be an early reference or foreshadowing to Part VII: Steel Ball Run, where most of the characters travel on horseback. *It is unknown whether or not Made in Heaven has a separate mind of it's own like Whitesnake & C-Moon. *Made in Heaven's appearance may also be a reference to the Christian bible's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, its user being a religious man. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part VI Stands